1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for a relatively long cord or string of light fixtures such as those commonly used to decorate a Christmas tree, and more particularly to a carrier having a completely removable cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The strings of lights commonly sold for use on Christmas trees vary in length from a few feet to one hundred feet. They are generally sold in relatively flimsy cardboard boxes with a slotted backing sheet around which the lights are wrapped. When the lights are removed from the tree after use, it is very difficult to reuse the slotted backer and to replace the light strings in the original cardboard box. The slotted backing sheet is generally too flimsy to withstand much bending and the sheet often rips across the slots, whereby only a sheet of flimsy backer remains, without the organizational slots. The longer strings of lights are especially difficult to store without the lights becoming tangled in one another. Yet is necessary to store the light strings in such a manner that the light bulbs do not break by being wrapped too tightly against one another and the string does not rub against itself, wear away the coating and expose the electric wiring. It is also necessary to prevent other objects from weighing against the lights and breaking them. It is, therefore, advantageous to have a carrier for light strings which embodies both organizational features and protection from breakage.